


Soften, continue

by selina13 (Melmeyen)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1940s, AU, Alcohol, M/M, Political Intrigues, Slash, Time Travel, Violence, agnst, alternative universe, do not copy to other site, slowburn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21213515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melmeyen/pseuds/selina13
Summary: Как у Блэков было свое проклятие, так и у Малфоев был свой Заколдованный Круг - наследник должен выбиться из под тени отца, не утратив при этом рассудка и положения семьи в обществе.Только вот Абраксас Малфой об этом никогда не узнает - после неудачного эксперимента, в его тело заносит его сорокалетнего внука Драко, измученного, опустошенного убийством семьи в своем времени. Политика, эмоциональная травма, сможет ли он скрыть свой секрет от мира? Ведь, кажется, Риддл начал что-то подозревать





	1. i don't want to live like this, but i don't wanna die

**Author's Note:**

> Хаффлпаффу и Равенкло, не Когтеврану и Пуфендую.  
Переводу Эксмо, не Спивак.  
Кристиану Коулсону, не Фрэнку Диллэйну.
> 
> Много есть работ с Томмари, Гермитомом и прочими... Но вот Томодраки мне отчаянно не хватало. Поэтому, для вашего удовольствия и дабы скрасить мои выходные появилось сиё чудо.
> 
> Приблизительно, я знаю, куда идет эта история. Только дама я капризная, с маниакальным перфекционизмом, поэтому все еще сто раз поменяется.  
Несколько вещей известно точно - быстрого слэша не будет (но он будет, обещаю!), внезапной любви и созависимых (не путать с нездоровыми) отношений тоже. Мерлин спаси от м.беременности!  
Будет война характеров, упертый и умный Том (и Драко), политические комбинации, немного lightbashing'a и длинные главы. Откуда и нечастые обновления, потому что работа - зло, а с голоду умирать не охота.
> 
> Предупреждения: большое ООС (duh...), AU, незначительные отклонения от канона и полуканоничные персонажи. Сага Гарри Поттера мне не принадлежит, на процент с продаж не претендую. Все герои - совершеннолетние. Публиковать работу где-то еще, переводить на другие языки запрещено. Публикуется также на ficbook.
> 
> Будьте добры друг к другу, ваши слова могут как и дать, так и обрезать чьи-то крылья!

Министерство магии конца сороковых годов было довольно своеобразным местом. В то время как после победы Дамблдора над Гриндевальдом судебные залы были переполнены, дело за делом звучали обвинительные приговоры, то в других офисах стояла блаженная тишина. Если и отдел магического спорта мог насладиться покоем сполна, то в отделе магического правопорядка тишина была обманчивой - в любую секунду здесь могли появиться авроры с очередным пойманным последователем Гриндевальда.

Абраксас Малфой проходил второй месяц своего обучения в Аврорате. Казалось бы, зачем вообще ему нужно работать, при его-то состоянии и позиции в обществе? Но каждый Малфой с пеленок знал, что деньги и имя родителей - это еще не гарантия успеха их отпрыска. Самые прочные связи между людьми строятся на уважении, которое, в свою очередь, прямо пропорциональны твоему положению в обществе. Или же твоим перспективам занять то самое высокое положение в будущем.

Эйб, как гордый представитель рода Малфоев, прекрасно понимал это. Именно поэтому после Хогвартса он с легкостью согласился с предложением друга семьи, Габена Розье, присоединиться к его команде авроров, где в последующий год он лично станет его помощником — как только мерзкий грязнокровка Акерс уйдет на пенсию. А вскоре после него Трэвис, освобождая при этом место шефа отдела магического правопорядка. Перспектива занять место начальника аврората была очень даже по душе Абраксасу, настолько, что он был готов переждать год-другой на самом низу пищевой цепочки министерской машины. Наступало время перемен и с ликвидацией Темного Лорда, работа обещала быть спокойной и сугубо политической.

Эйбу это было совершенно на руку, так как никто не говорил, что у него нет своего расписания на стороне, куда более масштабного, чем просто шеф аврората. Война ему была ни к чему.

Абраксас сидел за своим рабочим столом и рассматривал материалы нового дела. Нет, это не был очередной британский член армии Гриндевальда - никто не хотел иметь дело с семьей Малфоев случись что с их отпрыском при исполнении. Его попросили помочь с недавним убийством Хепзибы Смит, единственной живой наследницы Хаффлпаффа. Из материалов дела, как Эйб узнал, ее нашли в собственном доме, возле домовой эльфийки, которая, по ее словам, “не хотела убивать дорогую хозяюшку”. Свидетелей, конечно же, нет. Из доказательств нашлась только волшебная палочка хозяйки, которую изъяли у эльфа. Как оказалось позже, не без помощи Эйба, последним заклинанием выпущенным из палочки была Авада Кедавра.

Версия происшествия напрашивалась сама собой - домовик в порыве бунта убил хозяйку. Абраксас искренне не понимал, как можно обвинить домового эльфа в убийстве - эти создания были способны на многое, но их магическое ядро не позволяло им творить темную магию, об этом знал каждый волшебник чуть умнее обезьяны. Но эта версия была самой удобной, поэтому дело норовились как можно быстрее закрыть, если бы не одно но.

Дом наследницы Хаффлпаффа был ограблен. И, к сожалению аврората, это мешало закрыть дело. Чем не идеальное занятие для новых и многообещающих юных дарований отдела?

Эйб совершенно юным и неопытным не был, но и больших надежд тоже особо не подавал - в отделе все замечательно понимали, кто он и какова цель его пребывания здесь. Все что оставалось сделать Эйбу - это заработать авторитет и уважение коллег до его повышения в следующем году. Но сначала, нужно показать что переходить ему дорогу, как минимум, не выгодно, а как максимум - опасно. Ну и что он вполне в состоянии думать о себе без помощи отца.

Как у Блэков было свое проклятие, так и в его семье был Заколдованный Круг Малфоев-младших - выбиться из-под тени отца, не утратив при этом остатки рассудка и положения семьи в обществе.

Это дело определенно вызывало у него головную боль и адское желание опрокинуть бокал виски. Абраксас откинулся в кресле, и осмотрелся по сторонам. Кабинет следственного отдела аврората был помещением небольшим, где у каждого был свой стол, небольшая лампа, иногда у кого-то встречалось растение. Вообще, авроры были людьми довольно сентиментальными - каждый из его коллег на столе держал то фотографию семьи, то открытку с прошлогоднего путешествия. А еще они были жуткими кофеманами - у каждого было по несколько грязных кружек из-под напитка. Если хорошо подумать, на всех работающих здесь авроров можно было бы найти рычаг давления, просто посмотрев на рабочее место.

-Какие-то версии по делу Смит, Малфой? - послышался голос сзади.

-Альфард Блэк, я тоже безумно рад тебя видеть!

Они никогда не были близки в школьные годы - Блэк был на два года старше и совершенно не вел себя как типичный Слизеринец. Ему не были интересны борьба за власть и факультетская драма, как это было в круге общения Эйба. Несмотря на это, несколько раз они не поделили какую-то мелочь, о которой ни один уже и не вспомнит, и ухитрились подраться, в рукопашную, как глупые магглы. Здесь же, в Министерстве, сработал Слизеринский инстинкт держаться вместе в пучине врагов - аврорат немного припоминал заочный отдел Гриффиндора. Не самое лучшее место для змей.

\- Смотря, что тебя интересует. Одно я знаю совершенно точно - эльфийка ни при чем, - ответил Эйб, поворачиваясь к Блэку.

Альфард присел на край стола Малфоя. Он практически не изменился со времен школы - все те же кудрявые волосы, все те же фамильные черты семьи Блэк. Такие же безумные серые глаза. Только вместо слизеринской мантии была темно-серая форма аврората.

-Эльфийка сама призналась, что убила хозяйку. Осталось найти, кто в это время вошел в дом и украл драгоценности.

-Она не могла этого сделать. Магические ядра эльфов не способны выдать аваду, они вообще мало что могут наколдовать при помощи палочки, - закатывая глаза, ответил ему Эйб.

Блэк устало вздохнул. 

-Слушай, Малфой…

Несостоявшуюся речь Блэка прервал голос вошедшего начальника их отдела, Габена Розье. Это был мужчина средних лет, высокий, аристократичной внешности и с довольно мерзким характером. Кто-то сказал бы, что он являлся примером типичного политика. Эйб невольно насторожился, обычно он присылал вместо себя своего помощника. Случилось что-то действительно важное, если он лично посетил отдел.

\- Малфой, Блэк. Какие-то новости по делу Смит?

Юноши переглянулись между собой, не зная что ответить. Новости были, но совершенно не те, которые хотел бы услышать их начальник.

-Я не думаю, что убийца - эльф, мистер Розье. Они...

-Оставь при себе свои версии, Малфой,- голос Розье был едва слышен. - Наследники Смит дали мне ясно понять, что их не волнует как умерла их дорогая тетушка. Им нужны украденные вещи - уже громче, он добавил, - семья передала мне список - проверьте торговцев Лютного есть ли у них что-то из украденного. Доложите немедленно если найдете что-либо. Эббот, отныне вы - главный по делу Смит. Малфой и Блэк вам помогут.

Шеф поспешил удалиться из кабинета. Из-за дальнего стола послышались проклятия - Элайджа Эббот, кажется, был не рад такому исходу событий. Эйб посмотрел на список вещей. Он был небольшим, но украдены были поистине редкие, единичные артефакты. Среди них медальон Слизерина, чаша Хаффлпафф, первое издание Основ Магии Квентина Тримбла, несколько очень точных кинжалов из Дамасской стали. Такие вещи не останутся без внимания если поступят в продажу.

-Вор поднимет много шума, если попытается это продать. Может Розье и прав, нужно проверить лавки перекупщиков - уже про себя, Эйб пробормотал. - Как будто они захотят с нами говорить.

-И допросить семью. Не удивлюсь, если вором окажется один из далеких кузенов тетушки Смит, - добавил Блэк.

-Надеюсь, Эббот думает так же. У меня совершенно нет настроения слушать бессмысленные версии глупого грязнокровки.

Альфард не мог с ним не согласиться. Неделя обещала быть интересной.

***

Обход перекупщиков Лютного переулка было решено отложить на следующий день. Распорядилась так одна из многочисленных дальних родственниц убитой, которая утверждала, что видела, как ее кузен прячет медальйон к себе в сейф. Показания женщины походили больше на бред сумасшедшего, подумал тогда Абраксас, но каждое подобное обращение аврорат обязан проверять.

Малфой еще раз тихо проклял министерство и его процедуры. Вместо вечера дома с бокалом виски он уже который час наблюдал, как Элайджа Эббот бездарно пытался расколоть племянника леди Смит. Обыск в его доме ничего не принес, но упертый аврор все равно не хотел отпускать племянника просто так.

Эйб поудобнее развалился в кресле рядом с коллегой. Они находились в маленькой серой комнатке без окон, где среди мебели был только стол, три стула и лампа. Немного серо и уныло, как на вкус большинства людей, но министерская допросная должна вызывать у подозреваемых желание как можно скорее выйти отсюда, и, соответственно, сдаться, а не бабочки-мотыльки в животе.

Он перестал слушать допрос после второго круга одних и тех же вопросов. Он устал и хотел домой. А еще лучше, просто уехать куда-то и больше никогда не возвращаться в Министерство. Как минимум несколько будущих поколений Малфоев могли бы безбедно жить на деньги в многочисленных сейфах, ни в чем себе не отказывая, но Эйб, как хороший представитель своей семьи, понимал, что богатство нужно приумножать, для блага всего рода.

-Мистер Малфой, может у вас есть вопросы к мистеру Смиту?

Эйб тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на человека напротив него. С виду ему было около сорока лет, ничем не отличающийся от своих сверстников, наверное, приятный мужчина. Но почему-то он вызывал у Малфоя скуку. Эйб был склонен доверять своему чутью на людей и его чутье ему подсказывало, что Смит не способен на кражу - он был слишком труслив.

\- Абсолютно никаких. У меня вопрос скорее к вам, аврор Эббот. Когда вы закончите этот фарс? На обыске мы ничего не нашли, подозреваемый под сывороткой вам ничего внятного не сказал. Какой смысл тратить время моё, мистера Смита и ваше если с этого ничего полезного не будет?

\- Если тебе что-то не нравится, Малфой, то ты можешь покинуть помещение, - прошипелЭббот.

\- Я так и сделаю. А на месте мистера Смита я бы написал жалобу о неправомерном удержании его в министерстве на больше времени, чем нужно. Он невиновен, это и троллю понятно.

-Мистер Смит, вы можете быть свободны, - это все, что багроволицый Эббот смог из себя выдавить.

-Ну слава Мерлину! Спасибо, мистер Малфой, я думал это никогда не закончится!  
Добрый вечер, джентльмены.

Дверь открылась, и он вышел из допросной. Эйб хотел поспешить за ним, но рука Эббота на плече не позволила ему этого сделать. Малфой раздраженно развернулся к нему.

\- Что за цирк только что ты устроил?

\- Кажется, у меня была зеленая карта покинуть помещение, если мне что-то не нравится. Этим я и занимаюсь, кроме спасания твоей жопы за неправомерное задержание. Если бы ты исследовал рапорт Блэка по охранным чарам наложенным на дом, то узнал бы, что он физически не мог проникнуть в дом. Тетушка Хепзиба была дамой довольно параноидальной и всех родственников исключила из заклятия доверия.

Казалось, Эббот взорвется от переполняющего его негодования.

-Ты знал и не сказал?! Какого черта, Малфой?

\- Насколько я помню, Элайджа Эббот был старшим аврором, а не Абраксас Малфой. Был бы я старшим, то проверил бы рапорт по магическим следам, оставленным в доме, если, конечно, таков есть, - Эйб вырвался из захвата коллеги, стряхивая невидимые соринки с мантии. Не дождавшись пока Эббот выдаст вразумительный ответ, Малфой вышел из допросной.

Он определенно был сыт сегодняшним днем.

***

Как каждый уважающий себя Малфой, Абраксас заботился о своей физической форме. Поэтому, каждый второй вечер он бегал в маггловском парке возле дома. Сразу после того как он получил работу в министерстве, к ужасу матери, будущий аврор съехал от своих родителей в одну из квартир магического квартала Лондона. Конечно, он переедет назад в поместье, когда появятся жена и дети, как и каждый Малфой живущий до него.

Но сейчас он не был морально готов к этому. И не знал, будет ли готов когда-либо.

Малфой остановился, чтобы перевести дыхание. Была середина августа, но несмотря на это, на улице было довольно комфортно. Дул легкий ветер, было слышно шум листвы деревьев и пение птиц. В этом парке мало что напоминало о не так давно закончившейся войне - разве что тропинки с гравием не были достаточно ухожены на его вкус. Вокруг беззаботно резвились дети. Он не мог отвести взгляда от счастливой ребятни - ведь пройди несколько лет и так беззаботно мог бы бегать и его сын, здоровый, счастливый и главное живой. От этой мысли ему захотелось истошно выть.

-Соберись, Драко. Не сейчас.

Драко, или как его знали в этом мире, Абраксас, собрался с силами и поспешил покинуть парк. Не так давно Орден Феникса, в порыве вендетты, убил его жену и сына, самого же Малфоя хотели заточить в Азкабан, но не успели. Последнее, что он помнил из двухтысячных, это как он взял в руки золотые запонки деда, которые случайно нашел в семейном хранилище артефактов. В момент когда он очнулся, он уже был в конце сороковых, лежал в подвале западного крыла Малфой-менора, как потом оказалось, борясь с последствиями темной магии.

Единственное, что Драко смог понять за полгода пребывания здесь это то, что он застрял в теле своего деда, частично с его памятью. Где был дух деда, какую магию он практиковал, что вдруг его внук оказался семьдесят лет назад в его теле, Драко мог только предполагать.

Одну вещь он знал точно - возвращаться в свое время Малфой-младший не хотел. Там его ждали преследования, могилы родных и смерть. А здесь у него был шанс на спокойную, новую жизнь. Юез войны и преследований.

Драко не понял, как он очутился в своей квартире. Она была маленькой - гостиная, совмещенная с кухней, спальня и ванная, но после убийства родных он не мог находиться в просторных помещениях Мэнора. Квартира была выполнена в светлых тонах, минимально умеблирована - в дальнем конце комнаты возле камина стоял кожаный диван; вход в квартиру был возле кухни, на которой находился темный деревянный обеденный стол, два стула в тон и кухонный гарнитур. Драко и так предпочитал кушать вне дома, поэтому стол служил ему почтовым ящиком.

Любимым местом Драко в квартире был бар в гостиной, которому мог позавидовать каждый гурман. Все таки, были плюсы в смеси ментальности сорокалетнего мужчины и теле двадцатилетнего юноши - юный организм позволял наслаждаться любимыми напитками дольше и без последствий, а зрелый ум выбирал только лучшее.

Малфой прямиком направился к бару. Целый день его преследовала жажда виски. Не церемонясь со стаканами, он схватил бутылку любимого крепленого и завалился на диван. Напиток оставлял приятную терпкость во рту, когда в незакрытое с утра окно нежно веял свежий августовский ветер. Драко любил эти моменты спокойствия и одиночества. На контрасте с бешеными днями и часто навещавшими его депрессивными мыслями о прошлом, алкогольный туман казался ему раем. Ведь только в полузабвении он мог без боли вспомнить, как хорошо было с Асторией, как он радовался рождению Скорпиуса и сколько счастливых моментов мог бы он с ними пережить, если бы не Орден.

Скорее, если бы не чертов Волдеморт и ползающий перед ним на коленях Люциус. Если бы не заостренное чувство глупого героизма и псевдосправедливости у отпрысков Поттера и Уизли.

В такие моменты оставалась только злость и острое желание не допустить до такого исхода событий еще раз. Это чувство позволяло Драко жить полной жизнью его деда, ведь зная, что произойдет в будущем, он имел шанс предостеречь род Малфоев от ошибок его отца и теперь его самого.

Алкоголь помогал ему войти в ресурсное состояние, которое помогало Драко - или уже Абраксасу? - держать фокус каждый день. Он был абсолютно уверен, что иначе сошел бы с ума от боли и растерянности. Легкий дурман алкоголя, как ни странно, внушал ему, что он еще будет счастлив. Обязательно будет.

Малфой не знал, сколько времени он так просидел - когда спал туман с сознания, уже было темно. Драко встал с дивана с желанием поскорее пойти спать - мышцы заныли, то ли от бега, то ли от долгого пребывания в одном положении. Завтра его ждал еще один день, еще много шансов жить так, как его душе угодно. Точнее, как Абраксасу угодно.


	2. I still see ghosts

Блейз Забини, будучи довольно умным молодым человеком, однажды сказал, что после виски никогда не бывает похмелья. Драко ему однажды поверил и ошибся. И продолжал ошибаться снова и снова, как будто сама магия поздних сороковых не позволяла ему вечером вовремя отложить бутылку с напитком.

Гермиона Грейнджер, которая дико раздражала Малфоя, тоже однажды заявила, что лучшим лекарством от всего являлся поход в библиотеку. Конечно же, Драко полностью проигнорировал ее утверждение. И снова ошибся. Он не понимал, была ли это тоже магия сороковых, но юноша начал замечать за собой, что после его своеобразной “медитации” на утро все чаще он оказывался в министерской библиотеке. Головная боль моментально исчезала, как только он вчитывался в очередную книгу.

Глупая грязнокровка Грейнджер, во всем она всегда права.

Малфой любил приходить в министерскую библиотеку. Она была чем-то очень похожа на ту в Хогвартсе, разве что вместо одной запретной секции их существовало гораздо больше. Допуск к определенным книгам зависел от рода занятий сотрудника и позволения его начальника. Малфои, как постоянные спонсоры разных научных исследований, имели доступ почти ко всем книгам. Разве что те темнейшее читать мог только Министр, если на то решится, в чем лично Драко глубоко сомневался. Людей в ранние часы здесь никогда не было, а система охраны была устроена таким образом, что библиотекарь был не нужен.

Вот уже третий месяц Драко пытался выяснить, что с ним случилось. Он узнал в большинстве из дневников Эйба, что тот искал путь к вечной жизни. Помнится, когда Драко прочитал это, ему невольно вспомнился Волдеморт, его параноидальное желание не умереть и к чему это привело.

Последние заметки Эйба были о напитке из цветка смерти. Сегодня, наконец-то, Драко удалось найти упоминание цветка в одной из серых по содержанию книг.

_Цветок смерти является довольно редким растением. Опасный по своей природе, при правильном сборе он обладает исключительно полезными свойствами. Среди знаных ныне свойств выделяют:_  
замедление процесса старения - лепестки;  
Улучшения связи с магическим ядром - семена;  
Нейтрализация некоторых ядов с поверхностей оружия - сок из стебля.  
В зельеварении цветок используют для перманентизации действия амортенции. Чтобы полезные свойства проявились в полной мере, цветок нужно собрать в период октябрь - март, на новую луну. Цветы смерти любят теплый климат, поэтому их наибольшая концентрация зафиксирована в южном полушарии.  
При неправильном сборе среди побочных эффектов выделяют смерть, длительную кому и расщепление души. Кома может продлиться от нескольких дней до полугода, в зависимости от особенностей конкретного волшебника. Зарегистрирован случай, когда маги после возвращения были для окружающих совершенно другими людьми. В 1863 году, зельевар Геллерт Слизнорт, вышедший успешно из комы, описал в дневниках свой опыт и последствия после действия цветка. Остальные известные инциденты закончились фатально.  
Не рекомендуется выращивать цветы в домашних условиях - их пары в комбинации с другими веществами могут вызвать весь спектр побочных действий.  
  
Описание действий цветка объясняло, почему его дед впал в длительный сон, но никоим образом не проливал свет на то, почему Драко попал в прошлое. Его беспокоил еще один момент - расщепление души. Единственное, о чем мог подумать Малфой были крестражи - в его времени Орден позаботился о том, чтобы каждый знал, что это такое и чтобы никому не хотелось даже думать о том, чтобы их сделать. Но это не отменяло того, что Драко знал что это. Более того, держал самый настоящий крестраж в руках, когда ему было двенадцать.

От воспоминаний он невольно вздрогнул. Драко четко дл себя решил, что воспоминаниям о прошлом он будет предаваться только в одиночестве и в безопасности своей квартиры.

Спустя какое-то время воспоминания о семье невольно захлестнули Малфоя. Он безумно любил жену и сына. Скорпиус был его отдушиной, островком счастья в бурном мире. Когда в его времени шла полномасштабная охота на бывших Пожирателей, Драко с семьей всегда успевал ускользать. Но наступил момент, когда удача отвернулась от них.

_Драко очнулся от того, что кто-то сильно ударил его по лицу. Он пытался разобрать, где он, что с Асторией и сыном, но его зрение предавало его, не желая сфокусироваться ни на чем конкретном. Снова боль - кто-то рывком потянул его за волосы так, что его взор устремился вверх._

_Перед ним стоял силуэт, мужчина невысокого роста. Скорее даже юноша - ему наверняка было меньше двадцати. Кажется, Драко даже знал, кто это был._

_\- Очнулся, мерзкий пожиратель? Как раз вовремя, успеешь на суд!_

_Тедди Люпин жестоко усмехнулся и сильно шарпнул Драко за волосы. Поневоле, он встал дабы тут же упасть на колени от боли - скорее всего, его нога была сломана. Малфой еще раз попытался осмотреться в полумраке комнаты. Наконец-то, его глаза сфокусировались на женском теле, неподвижно лежащим лицом вверх. Его сердце, казалось, выпрыгнет от волнения, когда он в этой женщине узнал жену._

_-Астория!_  
  
Во рту чувствовался вкус крови. Похоже, от волнения, он снова сильно прикусил щеку.

Никогда снова. Никогда он не позволит, чтобы с ним обращались как со скотом на убой. Он не позволит, чтобы его семью терроризировала шайка мстителей. Драко давно решил для себя, что сделает все, дабы Орден и все ему подобные организации никогда не пришли к власти, во имя Скорпиуса, во имя Астории.

Абсолютная власть пьянила абсолютно. Только избранные могли мудро распоряжаться абсолютной властью. Остальных ждали крах и разруха.

Он только надеялся, что его дед не пошел по пути Темного Лорда и не пытался расщепить свою душу для крестража.

Сглотнув кровь и вытерев невольно проступившие слезы, Драко вылетел из библиотеки, так и не поставив книгу на место. Его ждал Блэк, убитая Смит и, кажется, что-то покрепче чем виски вечером, дабы не видеть продолжение сегодняшнего кошмара.

***

Из наблюдений Абраксаса главным отличием чистокровных и магглорожденных магов было то, что первые умели хранить семейные секреты, а когда выгодно - и чужие. Учитывая, что все чистокровные семьи были друг другу родственниками, узнать что-то человеку извне граничило с чудом. Сегодняшний рейд по перекупщиках Лютного был подтверждением его теории.

Вечерело. Казалось, они обошли каждый уголок переулка в поисках следов украденных артефактов, но ничего не нашли. Альфард потерял весь свой энтузиазм к их затее уже после второй лавки. Эйб изначально знал, что о своем бизнесе, не совсем законном, никто не захочет разговаривать. Тем более, с работниками министерства. Поэтому он позволил всю работу вести Альфарду - Малфою, в отличие от бунтаря Блэка, была важна его репутация и хорошее положение семьи в обществе.

Абраксас в который раз просканировал список перекупщиков. Им осталось вернуться в последний магазин, Борджин и Беркс, где хозяин попросил зайти позже, когда на месте будет их ассистент. Он смутно догадывался, кто мог бы быть этим человеком, ведь подобно Дамблдору, Рита Скитер обглодала каждую наименьшую косточку и этого волшебника. Искаженно, неполно, но достаточно мерзко для того, чтобы с отчислений обеспечить себе безбедное существование до конца жизни.

Малфой тихо молился всем богам и Мерлину одновременно, чтобы не убить подонка на месте. Альфард, в свою очередь, знал, кто работает в Борджине, поэтому решил сразу вычеркнуть из списка наименее приятный пункт их маршрута, не подозревая о буре в голове своего коллеги.

Зазвенел колокольчик, оповещая о новых посетителях. Новоприбывшие волшебники прошли внутрь магазина и остановились у пыльного, заваленного книгами, прилавка. Эйб машинально окинул взглядом титулы изданий - ничего темного и запрещенного, разумеется, там не было. Они были единственными посетителями в этой, еще более мрачной вечером, лавке. Малфою определенно здесь не нравилось, ни сейчас, ни пятьдесят лет в будущем.

Из подсобного помещения послышались шаги.

Только бы не сорваться, подумал Эйб и невольно сжал челюсть. Только бы не сорваться.

\- Добрый вечер, джентльмены. Не могу сказать, что не ожидал вас здесь увидеть по отдельности, но вместе? Наверное, Меркурий в ретрограде, другой причины я не вижу, почему вы еще не подрались. Чем могу помочь, я весь внимание.

На них смотрел высокий молодой юноша, с виду не более двадцати лет. Кудрявые волосы волнами ниспадали на высокий лоб, совсем как в школьные годы, норовясь закрыть темные глаза. Если бы Малфой не знал, на что способен человек перед ним, наверное, он был бы ему, по меньшей мере, приятен. От этой мысли, Драко презрительно прыснул со смеха, во время воздерживаясь от громкого гогота. Ведь он не знал, в каких отношениях с ним был Эйб до несчастного случая, память сохранилась, увы, фрагментами.

А еще Драко чувствовал немаль могильный холод, исходящий от человека напротив. Он не понимал причину своих ощущений, и от этого ему было ничуть не спокойнее.

\- Здравствуй, Риддл. Мимо того, что мы знакомы, позволь мне, согласно протоколу, официально представиться. Альфард Блэк, младший аврор. И мой коллега Абраксас Малфой, - Блэк лениво указал в сторону Эйба. - Нас интересуют некоторые предметы, которые недавно были украдены у одной из фигуранток нашего дела. Не поступало ли к вам в продажу в последнее время что-то исключительно необычное и редкое?

Драко внимательно наблюдал за реакцией Риддла.

\- У нас много исключительно необычных вещей, Блэк. Вопрос только, по карману ли тебе они, если денег хватило только на покупку только титула младшего аврора?

\- Деньги - это не залог успеха в жизни, Риддл. Мудро подобранные слова и политика заведут тебя гораздо дальше, чем стопка галеонов. Хотя, откуда тебе знать о тонкостях обращения с большими суммами денег?

Том впился взглядом в Малфоя, будто желая его испепелить тут и сразу. Драко же с вызовом смотрел на Риддла, видя в этот момент в юноше Волдеморта. Со стороны, ничего не выражало каких-либо эмоций на лице Тома, но холод, исходящий от юноши, начал походить на ауру дементора. Позже, Малфой пожалеет о своей выходке, но сейчас Том его злил и то, чем он станет в будущем, совсем не помогало ему банально закрыть рот и молчать.

\- Например, дамасские кинжалы или Основы Магии Квентина Тримбла, первое издание? - Блэк вовремя решил перевести разговор с личностных оскорблений в деловое русло.

\- Основы магии довольно распространенная книга, второе и первое издания выглядят как две капли воды, только эксперт различит их между собой. Тем более, книги - это спецификация мадам Нордлайт, лавка напротив - ответил Том, все так же не сводя взгляда с Малфоя. Драко же, в равной степени не уступал.

\- Мы были там, она утверждает, что Тримбл ей не попадался. Что насчет кинжалов?

Вздернув бровь вверх, Риддл перевел взгляд на Блэка. В его мимике угадывалась насмешка и удивление. Альфард не понимал причины такой реакции.

\- И неудивительно, если ты ей, как и мне, представился представителем аврората. Мерлин, вот что происходит, когда у власти низкие грязнокровки - они нанимают полудурков квиддичистов, которые, забывая о всяком хорошем тоне и здравом смысле, порочат имя своего рода самим своим существованием, - разочарованно протянул Риддл, опираясь на прилавок и отводя взгляд в сторону.

-Это оскорбление сотрудников при исполнении, Риддл? - Блэк не разделял его веселья. Драко же, помня свою оплошность, принял позицию стороннего наблюдателя, медленно, но верно, закипая.

\- Всего лишь мысли вслух. Нет, ни кинжалы, ни книга у нас в продажу не поступали,- Том моментально посерьезнел. - Уверяю тебя, Блэк, что такие артефакты сделают много шума среди большинства чистокровных семей, когда они появятся в свободном доступе. Я уверен, что ты быстрее узнаешь об этом от своих родителей, чем допрашивая каждого торговца Лютного.

Альфард, казалось, мысленно подбирал наиболее болезненное заклятие разрешенное в рамках его аврорской лицензии. Абраксас помнил, что юный Блэк никогда не был близок с родителями, из-за его “негодного чистокровного наследника” поведения, но после окончания школы родители назначили Ориона наследником рода, оставляя Альфарда практически с ничем. Эта новость долго обсуждалась на факультете и вне него, ведь такие случаи были довольно редкими в столь уважаемых семьях, что, несомненно, глубоко ранило самого Альфарда.

Самодовольная ухмылка охотника, поймавшего добычу, украсила лицо Тома. Даже в мелочах, Риддл мастерски использовал слабые места людей себе во благо, это за семьдесят лет ничуть не изменилось.

\- Если это все, господа авроры, выход прямо за вами, - где-то за Драко скрипнула дверь.- Не смею задерживать столь ценных сотрудников министерства ни на секунду более.

Альфард, ни проронив ни слова, направился к выходу. Видимо, он сильно переживал свою размолвку с родителями, что даже забыл, перед кем он сейчас проявил слабость. Малфой же напротив - в мгновение преодолел расстояние между ним и прилавком, и с вызовом уставился на Риддла. За все года Драко аккумулировал в себе много злости и гнева на этого человека, так, что все юношеские страхи перед ним давно рассеялись. Он не позволит ему снова повелевать собой как котенком, даже в столь банальной ситуации как эта. Он еще не закончил разговор.

\- В моем списке есть еще две вещи, Риддл, о которых, как мне кажется, тебе будет известно.

Том удивленно вскинул брови. - Позволь спросить, что это?

\- Чаша Хаффлпафф, - Драко не отводил от собеседника взгляда, ловя каждое его движение.

\- Редкий, дорогой артефакт, несмотря на его неизученные магические свойства. У нас ее нет, кто ею может владеть не знаю. Что-то еще?

Драко уперся ладонями в прилавок, копируя поставу Риддла и сокращая между ними дистанцию. К сожалению Тома, Драко слишком много о нем знал. К сожалению Драко, у него не было ни единого доказательства. В затылке Драко почувствовал легкий зуд.

Стараясь совладать с усилившимся холодом, Драко, почти полушепотом сказал:

-Медальон Слизерина.

Ухмылки на лице Тома как ни бывало. Зуд превратился в настойчивое давление. К счастью, Драко забрал с собой безупречные навыки окклюменции, переданные тетушкой Беллой.  
Риддл молча смотрел на Малфоя, пытаясь пробить брешь в его щитах. Абраксас же с вызовом таращился ему прямо в глаза. Напряжение в магазине, до того высокое, сейчас, казалось, можно нащупать в воздухе рукой.

-Я уверен, что твой глаз будет особо внимательным к реликвиям основателей, - добавил Малфой, на что Том, слегка наклонив голову в сторону, чеканя каждое слово, ответил:

-Я не понимаю о чем ты говоришь.

Драко усмехнулся, отступая от прилавка несколько шагов назад. Он узнал больше, чем достаточно сегодня. Его голова пульсировала болью, что казалось, она сейчас взорвется от последствий ментальной атаки Риддла.

-Несомненно. Хорошего вечера, Риддл. Надеюсь, он будет так же интересен, как и то, что ты пытался найти у меня в голове.

Малфой развернулся и направился к выходу, к Альфарду. Он надеялся, что тот еще не смылся, ведь их ждал вечер в пабе в компании хорошего виски. А виски как и Драко, так и Эйб в свое время любили безумно.

Все еще не сводя взгляда с удаляющегося аврора, Том мог поклясться, что на носовом платке в руке Малфоя он увидел свежую кровь.

***

Драко никогда за свои тридцать лет не имел никаких эмоций в отношении к октябрю. Пожалуй, кроме неудобств, предоставленных октябрьско-обостренным Поттером в школе и Хэллоуина, этот месяц не был для него ничем примечательным.

До последнего года.

Несмотря на то, что его семью с ним разлучили только в ночь на Хэллоуин, первого десятого Малфой, будто по щелчку, думал о произошедшем каждую свободную минуту. Если днем он мог загрузить себя или работой, или спортом, то ночью горестные мысли не давали ему покоя. Позже, он никому не признавался, что с огневиски он виделся вне работы чаще, чем с Блэком. 

Драко ненавидел октябрь. Но больше, он ненавидел себя, что не мог справиться со своими эмоциями без внешнего ингибитора, которым был алкоголь. До полнейшего дна не хватало, пожалуй, только табака и доступной любви.

Не стоило упоминать, что эмоциональный ресурс Драко Малфоя напоминал скорее Мертвое море, а не Тихий океан. К несчастью коллег, он еще не умел полностью контролировать магию Абраксаса. Поэтому в один теплый октябрьский день аврорат напоминал шумную совятню, где вместо перьев вскопушившихся сов летали досье и прочие бумаги. Было решено, что Малфою нужен недельный отпуск, если такова мелочь как разогретый рыбный обед Сун Ли вызвал у него взрыв стихийной магии. 

Драко не был рад этой затее, ведь работа была его безопасным местом, где он мог убежать от преследующих его мыслей. Он совершенно не имел понятия, что ему делать всю неделю. Таким образом, он достиг своего дна, с алкоголем, табаком и прочими веществами.

Но Малфой не был бы Малфоем, если бы в понедельник утром что-то в его внешности выдало его времяпрепровождение. Поэтому косые, недоверчивые взгляды коллег он связывал исключительно с недавним инцидентом его стихийной магии. 

То, как он ошибался, Драко понял во время разговора с Розье. Кажется, у Малфоя, наконец-то, появился повод опрокинуть стакан и с приятного повода.

-Если бы я знал, что вспышка стихийной магии может дать кому-то повышение, я бы сделал это раньше тебя, Малфой, - сказал Альфард тем же вечером в баре, где оба любили заканчивать практически каждую пятницу. Это был маленький, ничем неприметный внешне трактир, где, по совершенной случайности, любили собираться темные маги. Или же оппозиционеры к текущей власти. Эйбу он нравился из-за приватности - никто никогда не болтал, кого той ночи видел в баре и взамен рассчитывал на то же к себе. Городская легенда гласила, что это было эффектом зелья, подмешанными в напиток, или особый вид охранных чар - никто точно не знал, было ли это правдой, или вымыслом, но и проверять не решался.

-Я в равной степени шокирован как и ты, Блэк. Теперь я буду думать, что это я напугал нещасного грязнокровку до смерти, чтобы занять его место помощника отдела. -Абраксас пододвинул пустой стакан к бармену, прося добавки.

-Ты не думай, что я не рад за тебя, нет. Наоборот, может твое назначение в будущем поможет изменению приоритетов министерства, - он развалился на барной стойке, лениво подпирая рукой голову, а другой помешивая огневиски в бокале.

-Это как?

-Птичка мне шепнула, что вскоре Тревис то ли покинет Министерство, то ли сменит отдел. Угадай, кто вскочит на его место?

-Оу. Хочешь сказать, что видишь меня на месте Розье?

Альфард усмехнулся, отпивая из бокала. -Если бы ты не сидел в недельном запое, тоже бы об этом знал. 

Малфой, до этого не пребывая в радостном настроении, мигом помрачнел, отворачиваясь к бармену, дабы не видеть Альфарда. Он не хотел, чтобы октябрьская апатия словила его перед Блэком, вне безопасности своей квартиры. Но, к сожалению, с его желанием никто не был намерен считаться. К счастью, огневиски имел большую заглушающую силу на октябрьскую апатию, что сказалось на очередном пустом стакане в его руке. 

Блэк, отражая всю серьезность собеседника, сбросил всю напущенную расслабленность с себя, в упор уставился на Малфоя.

-Малфой, я не узнаю тебя. Я не знаю с каким дерьмом ты экспериментировал в этом своем подвале, но после инцидента ты как будто другой человек. Соизволишь сказать, что с тобой произошло?

-Когда-то я расскажу тебе все, Блэк, - спустя какое то время ответил он, поднимая глаза на собеседника. Но видя, что у того назревает другой вопрос, он сработал на опережение. -После происшествия многие вещи я должен освоить заново, большинство людей из моей жизни стали безликими чужаками. Хуже всего, что моя память вытерла все, что касалось того эксперимента, и теперь я даже не знаю, как все исправить. Я все тот же Малфой, но, как ты сказал, Эйб ушел, а вместо него появился другой Малфой. Наверное.

Альфард все так же смотрел на него тяжелым взглядом, пытаясь переработать то, что сказал ему Малфой. Один бокал спустя, он наконец-то заговорил.

-Хорошо Малфой. Я задним местом чую, что это не вся история. Надеюсь, ты когда-то расскажешь мне все. Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого, но мы ведь друзья, верно?

-Верно. Спасибо Альфард. 

Драко впервые за свое пребывание в сороковых улыбнулся. Он почему-то не сомневался в искренности намерений Блэка. И если сейчас он не был готов вылить ему все, что закипало в нем последнее время, то он не сомневался, что когда-то сможет довериться ему полностью, насколько позволит ему здравый рассудок - некоторые детали, он думал, лучше оставить при себе. 

-Возвращаясь к политике. Пока ты беспросветно топил жизнь в спирте, наш старый друг Слизнорт созывает ежегодный Хэллоуинский прием в Хогвартсе. Ты приглашен, -Блэк протянул ему увесистый конверт. -И только вздумай не прийти и выбросить свою так и не начавшуюся карьеру в окно.

Малфой тяжело вздохнул. Октябрь теперь официально был худшим месяцем в году.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я тоже ненавижу октябрь.
> 
> Есть Том, есть заморочка с именами Драко и Эйба!
> 
> Только вот подозреваемых в деле нет. И печени скоро у Драко не будет. 
> 
> Будьте добры друг к другу, ваши слова могут как и дать, так и обрезать чьи-то крылья!
> 
> ПыСы. Не подогревайте рыбу в микроволновке, пожалуйста!


End file.
